NoCo: One Year of Yearning
by OtakuFanGirl001
Summary: Noah asks Cody if he could come to his house after school. What Cody doesn't know is that Noah has been yearning for him this whole time. [Rated M for: some lemons] YAOI! -ONE SHOT- Complete.


**(A/N: Wow, I've always hated those: '****_high school after Total Drama with the million dollars baby and the special babe I picked up on the way' _****fics. Well, actually, to be honest, it's going to be one of those. You just clicked on this story for no entire reason. Well, maybe because you like the cover photo****…****o****r either because you just really wanted to read this fanfic because of NoCo. Who doesn't ship NoCo?! It's the best yaoi there is! This'll be my first yaoi fanfic anyway. So****…****hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama (series).**

**"****One Year of Yearning"**

It's been one year so far, since Total Drama World Tour came to an end. The fandom grew so huge, everybody at Cody and Noah's high school been yearning for them to kiss, make out, touch one another. Today was the day. Noah was going to confess to Cody that he was gay, and the only thing he desired was Cody. "Let's hope this doesn't this doesn't turn out all crappy. Who is to tell me to stop?" Noah asked himself, walking down a hall, slightly being pushed by moving students.

Noah had chosen his decision. He was going to ask Cody out.

After school, everybody was running and charging out of the school quickly so they can enjoy their weekend. Noah, like Cody, was walking slowly right behind the whole crowd of cheerful teenagers. "So, do you plan on doing anything tonight?" Noah asked. Cody shook his head out of his thoughts and turned to Noah.

"Sierra is coming over to my house later tonight. Sorry, Noah," Cody had replied. Noah nodded and looked slightly down. He bit his bottom lip and rolled it back and forth with his top teeth.

"Is there any way I could meet up with you today?" Noah asked. The light brunette-haired boy smiled softly at the bookworm.

"There is a way. Follow me home. I did say Sierra was coming over _later tonight_, didn't I? So yes, you can come over right now, Noah," Cody responded happily. Noah was even happy about this. He finally gets the chance to confess.

Noah realized something and glanced at Cody. "I-Is your mom or father home at the moment?"

Cody's eyes widened with surprise when he heard Noah ask this. "W-Why are you so worried, Noah? My father doesn't come home till later…probably around 5 o'clock when Sierra arrives, he'll arrive as well. And my mother is out working, too."

This gave Noah to smile at his chance, a genuine smile, in fact. "That's good to hear."

When they both arrived at Cody's place, Noah was surprised how different it was compared to his house. "It took me forever to make it like this," Cody said. Noah nodded. The shine made it seem like Cody had been cleaning the rooms for ages. "Come on. I'll show you to my room," Cody insisted, already walking upstairs. Noah followed. By the time they were both at Cody's room, Noah felt strange.

'Was this all to tell him how I feel?' Noah thought to himself. Cody sat down on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Noah's cheeks started burning up he had to look away. "W-What are you doing, Cody?"

"Changing like I always do," Cody responded with a smile. "We do always change in the locker room, right? What's the difference? You do still have your P.E. clothes in your backpack, right? You can change too." Noah blushed even more, causing him to lose his attention where he was unzipping his backpack. Pictures fell out and scattered all over Cody's room. They were pictures of Cody changing in the locker room. "That's why," Cody whispered.

Noah started gathering all the pictures one by one, with his hands trembling. "S-Sorry, Cody! You w-weren't meant t-to see t-that!" Before he knew it, Cody had already stopped in front of him, with his shirt off. "Cody!" he exclaimed. Cody leaned down and nuzzled Noah's cheek lightly with his nose.

"I know why," he whispered inside Noah's ear. A shiver traveled down Noah's back as he watched Cody make his next move. "You just want to confess to me? Is that is?" he asked. Cody put both of his hands on Noah's shoulders and sat down in front of him. "Why don't we try something else?"

The bookworm was afraid to respond. Although, he did nod to Cody's question. Cody leaned closer and put his lips gently on Noah's. They both pushed their lips deeper, until their tongues were dancing together happily. Noah shifted his body up, and then pushed Cody down to the floor. Cody let out a moan when Noah had accidently touched his erection.

"Please," Cody pleaded with a whisper. Noah leaned down to kiss Cody some more, while so, he played with Cody's hands until their fingers were intertwined. "I love you," the geek panted out.

"Same here," Noah smirked. The two enjoyed three full hours of erotic sexual desire.

**(A/N: Short, short, short! At least, NoCo will be added to the section: "Noah & Cody". How did y'all think? No views? Perfect. No reviews? Perfect. No favorites? Awesome. No followers? Awesomer.)**


End file.
